


Their First I Love Yous

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Futanari, G!P, Incest, Post-Break Up, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, trans!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Kristoff tells Anna she's too young for him which leads to Elsa finding a crying Anna. But is that the real reason they broke up or is there something else going on?This summary isn't very Elsanna but trust me the story is.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Their First I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this from my Smutarama account.
> 
> I don't have much experience writing smut but hopefully this story is satisfactory  
> Also they don't wear bras (or something similar) in this story

Queen Elsa had been ruling her queendom for 6 years. In all that time Arendelle had been at peace. There was one problem that had persisted for 2 years, however.

“Is there anything else that needs to be addressed today?” Elsa asked her advisors at the table before her.

“There is the matter of a marriage and an heir.” One of Elsa’s advisors spoke up. Elsa leaned back in her chair and sighed.

“As I’ve told you before the law forbids me from marrying a woman and as we can’t agree to change it, I have no intention of marrying anyone.” Elsa reminded them.

“You should marry a man!” An old, white male advisor protested.

“For the last time Fredrick, I’m a lesbian.”

“IT’S AGAINST GOD!” Fredrick yelled. Elsa remained silent, clenched her jaw and glared at the insolent man. He cowered under her gaze as ice crawled up the back of her chair.

“Shut up Fredrick!” a younger advisor hissed at him.

“If you want me to marry, allow me to change the law without dissent.” Elsa got up from her chair. “I’ll leave you to discuss it and I expect a response tomorrow.” The door slammed behind the queen. She decided to go to her room to change out of her formal gown into a much comfier outfit.

As she passed Anna’s room, she heard quiet sobs from inside. Elsa knocked on Anna’s door, before entering and seeing Anna curled up on her bed. Elsa sat next to the crying woman.

“What’s wrong?” Elsa asked.

“Kristoff broke up with me today!” Anna cried.

“What? I thought he loved you!”

“Well apparently not enough! He said I’m too young for him.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, you’re 24 and we’re 27 how is 3 years too young?” Anna just continued to cry. “I’m going to talk some sense into him.”

Elsa quickly left Anna’s room and went to the stables, icy footsteps melting in her wake.

“Kristoff! You better be in here!” Elsa shouted as she entered Kristoff’s favourite hangout spot.

“I’m guessing you’ve spoken to Anna?” Kristoff emerged from Sven’s stall.

“She’s crying her eyes out because of you!” Elsa shoved Kristoff’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I really am but it’s what’s best for everyone.”

“You mean what’s best for you.”

“No! I love her, I don’t want to hurt her.” Elsa scoffed. “Look I don’t know if she’s aware of it or not, but Anna loves you.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Of course, she does...”

“No, I mean she’s in love with you. Romantically.” Kristoff interrupted. Elsa’s eyes grew wide with surprise, understanding finally dawning on her.

“So, you broke up with her because she loves someone else.”

“I want her to be happy no matter who she’s with.” Elsa gave Kristoff a short, grateful hug and ran back outside.

She used her magic to create stairs going straight to Anna’s window as she thought going back through the castle would take too long. Anna startled as she saw Elsa come in through the window. “I know the real reason for the breakup, and I think you do too.” Elsa walked towards the bed.

“Elsa I-I can explain!”

Elsa pressed her fingers against Anna’s lips. “There’s no need to. I love you too.”

Elsa pushed Anna back on the bed and straddled her waist. She pressed her lips to Anna’s in a soft kiss. She slowly slid her hands up Anna’s leg, up her side to take off her dress. Elsa then took off her own dress. Elsa trailed kissed down the side of her neck, down to her chest. She took a nipple in between her teeth and bit down gently. She moved her hand to the other boob and tweaked that nipple between her fingers.

“I want to see all of you” Anna told her shyly. Elsa took her underwear off and dumped it on the floor. She then pulled Anna’s down her legs to join her own on the floor.

Anna tried to cover herself, feeling self-conscious, but Elsa protested. “Don’t, I love the sight of your hard cock.”

Elsa moved back over Anna, her knees of either side of her hips. She cupped Anna’s face in her hand to get her to look her in the eyes. They stared at each other as Elsa sank down onto Anna’s hard cock. They both moaned at the sensation. Elsa leaned forward to take Anna’s lips in her own, smothering Anna’s moans of pleasure. Anna grasped Elsa’s hips in both hands. Elsa placed her hands on the headboard.

Once she had adjusted to the size of the cock inside of her, she started moving her hips up and down. Elsa started moaning again but Anna tried to stay quiet.

“You feel so good inside me Anna” Elsa groaned. Anna whimpered at the compliment.

Elsa’s movements were slow at first, wanting to savour the exquisite sensation, but soon enough she sped up as her moans got louder and more frequent.

“I feel weird Elsa.” Anna’s brow was furrowed.

“It’s okay let it out sister.”

A moment later Elsa could feel the warm spurts of cum inside her as Anna yelled her name. The sensation made Elsa tumble over the edge soon after her sister. She moaned Anna’s name loudly. Elsa collapsed on top of Anna and kissed her gently.

“God that was so good.” Elsa whispered. "I love you Anna"

"I love you too Elsa"

They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
